


Yuri Plisetsky was never one to be dependent on others.

by thejigglesandthegiggles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Yuri Plisetsky is beautiful and cute and deserves all things good in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejigglesandthegiggles/pseuds/thejigglesandthegiggles
Summary: Yuri was never one to shut up either. But when his heart started talking, he listened.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Yuri Plisetsky was never one to be dependent on others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there ;) So this has been my first fanfiction in many many years so if there's any feedback you have I would love to get it in the comments. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> xx

Yuri Plisetsky was never one to be dependent on others. He was capable of taking care of himself, _thank you very much_. He wasn't a needy ball of anxiousness like the _katsudon_ and he sure as hell didn't have JJ's need for constant validation from his fans. He was the best at what he did and he didn't need anyone else to tell him that, he knew it. So, it came as a surprise to him when he suddenly was very willing to let Otabek take him for rides and take care of him when he was drunk and afterwards scold him for drinking himself blind. When they were in different parts of the world and he didn't mind picking up the Kazak’s calls at 2AM, Yuri felt like he was betraying himself for needing that so much, for feeling like the difference in his mood could be dictated by whether or not Otabek picked up his calls or texted him back. Sometimes he would make a resolution to stop talking to him for a while, to get some distance. Then Otabek would send him encouragement for a show or competition that Yuri had mentioned months before or share with him playlists he thought he would like and his willpower just faded away. _'Oh, what's a little dependence here and there?'_

Yuri Plisetsky was never one to shut up either. Growing up he was always the smallest one in the group, the lightest. So, he made sure he also was the loudest, the one with the most skill, the one who no one could beat. You can't just dismiss Yuri Plisetsky, you can't ignore his presence. But now there were times when he would shut up and listen. When Otabek told him he would be moving to St. Petersburg to train with Yakov for a while, he listened. When he was finally old enough to go with him to clubs and see him DJ, he would listen. When they started dating and Otabek told him how much he cared for him, he listened. And when Otabek's roommate left the house and they could be alone in his room, he would listen and watch and feel.

Otabek generally wasn't a man of many words, but for his Yuria, he seemed to have lots to spare. When they made love, if his mouth wasn't busy with other matters, he would make sure to tell Yuri how much he loved him, how much he needed him. Yuri thought this wouldn't last, that it was just the passion of the beginning of the relationship, but sure enough, last it did. And it wasn't just his words. Yuri loved having Beka on top of him, holding him close, he felt safe. Yuri never thought he'd be able to trust someone like that, so intimately and implicitly, but when Beka touched him, it didn't matter if he was softer or rougher, he knew he would never go too far, he would never be selfish, he would always put him first.

And that's how Yuri started to care for someone else truly, to give him care, to pay attentions to his needs. He put Otabek first because he knew his boyfriend would never put him second. And the way he depended on him only made him stronger, more confident, and truly happier.

Yuri was still Yuri. He was still stubborn and insistent and abrasive. But with Otabek he was just a little more flexible and softer and vulnerable. And Otabek never gave him a reason to change that. He never took advantage, he never mocked him and he never underestimated him. He only loved him and, without knowing it, that's all Yuri ever needed.


End file.
